Known map systems are available in which a user can navigate a map of an actual geographic region, such as a city, and can view certain information about the map and elements displayed on the map. For example, certain known map systems display information about what buildings are located at what intersections, and display information about other geographic features of an actual area corresponding to the computerized map. Known map systems are relatively unsophisticated and deficient in a number of ways, some of which are described below.
First, known map systems are deficient in that they do not provide intuitive, robust, and easy-to-use controls to enable a user to readily navigate and search the map. Many known map systems rely solely on text entry boxes, in which a user can enter a search phrase or word, and the display of simple indicators over the map, such as dots, for aspects of the map pertinent to the search.
In addition, while known maps rely on rudimentary map markers, these implementations have several drawbacks. For example, certain known systems implement map marker groups in which a pop-up box is displayed when user places a mouse cursor over a group marker. These systems may be hard to work with, since the pop-up box stays on the map only as long as mouse cursor is kept within the box. This is especially inconvenient when the pop-up box lists more elements than can be simultaneously displayed on the screen, and thus requires scrolling. Finally, known map marker grouping interfaces are not well scalable, since when the list of locations included in the group becomes large, the problems described above are magnified.
Known computerized map systems are also deficient because they do not provide a convenient way for users to compare advertisements and business-specific information among a plurality of map elements or markers. First, relevant markers are frequently obscured by opened pop-up windows. Second, the requirement of closing pop-up windows after studying them means the user may have difficulty remembering which markers have been clicked, and the content of each clicked marker. Third, markers may be located at a relatively large spatial distance from each other. In this situation, a user may be forced to alter the zoom level of the map to see all the desired map objects together at the same time, which can be a time-consuming and annoying process. Finally, if a system requires a user to close currently open informational window to open a different, subsequent window, the time that passes between the closing and the next opening causes the user to forget more information (or remember less information) about previously analyzed map objects.
Known map systems are also deficient in that they do not provide revenue generation opportunities to the map implementer. Specifically, known map systems do not provide clients with an opportunity to purchase advertisements from the provider of the map, and thus also do not enable the clients to purchase advertisements of varying sophistication. This also means that known map systems do not enable entities whose businesses are represented by map objects to provide customized advertisements to the map implementer for display to users of the map system.
Known computer-based systems, and especially current computer-based map display systems, do not provide adequate controls for enabling a user to navigate hierarchical information. Specifically, current graphical map systems do not include three-dimensional controls that display hierarchical information, organized by category and sub-category, such that a user can easily navigate the hierarchical information to display appropriate details of only desired aspects of the graphical interface. Thus, controls for navigation of hierarchical information displayable on a virtual map are needed.
In many known systems, electronic maps are constructed from a generic base and contain added information such as transportation routes and markings, major landmarks and terrain elements. In many instances, paper maps include a legend and inserts to maximize the information.
It is an advantage of the present disclosure to describe a computerized map system that remedies the deficiencies with known systems mentioned above and to provide a comprehensive, rich experience to users navigating computerized maps and to business entities wishing to advertise goods and services on computerized maps.